Momoko en el país de la maravillas
by Carolin-LoveYou
Summary: Los humanos descubrieron el País de las Maravillas. La Reina roja,al enterarse,se enfadó,y se coló en el Reino,convirtió a los humanos en seres maravillosos,les borró la memoria,haciéndoles olvidar que alguna vez fueron humanos,y encarceló a los demás. Miyako,consciente de este echo,fue a pedir ayuda a la hija de Alicia:Momoko,la siguiente guerrera.
1. Prólogo

**Nota:**_¡Hola~!Aquí yo con un nuevo finc, La verdad es que me ha costado bastante hacer este finc,porque tenía muchas,muchas ideas,mi cabeza era toda una lavadora de ideas,pero ninguna me convenció,entonces se me ocurrió otra idea,pero esta me pareció la mejor,por eso la voy a publicar._

**Advertencia:**_Las Ppgz y sus personajes_ **_no_**_ me pertenecen,la película ''Alicia en el País de las Maravillas'' __**tampoco.**_

**Parejas principales:**_Los rojos._

**_Alomejhor_****_ ponga algo sobre las demás parejas,pero solo _****_alomejhor._**

* * *

**Momoko en el País de las Maravillas.**

* * *

**Prólogo.**

* * *

Ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde que Alicia visitó el País de las Maravillas.

Muchos la echaban de menos,otros no tanto.

Con el paso del tiempo,el País de las Maravillas fue prosperando más y más.

El sombrero loco,se convirtió en el ayudante de la reina,algunas veces servía como estilista,pues era muy bueno haciendo sombreros y otras prendas,pero sobre todo sombreros,también pasó a llamarse ''El sombrerero''.

El conejo también trabajaba en el castillo,pues era el sirviente personal de la reina,aunque ésta lo trataba más como un amigo,que como un sirviente.

El pequeño ratoncito,se convirtió en el guardia de la reina,no importaba su tamaño,pues era realmente bueno clavando su pequeña aguja en el ojo de sus contrincantes,aunque su tamaño se podía arreglar con esas galletitas que se comió Alicia,las que cambiaban el tamaño.

Los gemelos se mudaron al castillo de la reina,pues no tenían un hogar y ella aceptó encantada.

El gato de Cheshire...Pues el seguía apareciendo y desapareciendo.

La reina roja seguía con esa cabeza taan grande y aún estaba desterrada.

Todo iva bien,hasta ese día.

De alguna manera,los humanos consiguieron descubrir el País de las Maravillas,y le pidieron permiso a la reina de poder vivir allí.

Ella aceptó,con la esperanza de que humanos y seres maravillosos pudieran vivir en paz,así,ya no tendrían que esconder su precioso mundo.

Al principio, los habitantes del País no estuvieron de acuerdo,y miraban a los humanos con desconfianza,ni siquiera se hablaban o se acercaban,pero con el paso del tiempo,los seres maravillosos y los humanos con siguieron convivir,todos eran amigos.

Los humanos se hacían cada vez más fuertes,pues inventaban aparatos para vencer a dragones y todas esas criaturas.

Los habitantes maravillosos empezaron a temer que los humanos se hicieran más fuertes que ellos y los gobernaran.

Entonces exigieron a la Reina que los echara,pero se negó.

Con el tiempo,los humanos se hacían más,y más fuertes,igualando así a la fuerza de los seres maravillosos,esto hizo que los seres maravillosos huyeran del País de las maravillas,temiendo que los destruyeran.

Los únicos que no abandonaron el País fueron los del castillo (La Reina,el gato,el sombrerero,el conejo y el ratón.)

Todo lo ocurrido llegó a los oídos de la Reina roja,que al enterarse, se enfadó,pues ella odiaba a los humanos.

Como no había nadie para asegurarse que ella estaba desterrada,entró al castillo de su hermana e hizo un echizo,haciendo olvidar a la Reina todo.

Encarceló a los demás y se auto-proclamó Reina,otra vez.

Pero ella no quería ser Reina de seres insignificantes,por lo que convirtió a los humanos en seres maravillosos,pero ellos no estuvieron contentos con eso,y se enfrentaron a la Reina roja.

Ésta los venció,y los castigó por reberlárse.

Hizo olvidar cualquier recuerdo de su humanidad.

Miyako,siendo la única consciente de ese echo,corrió a buscar a ayuda a la hija de Alicia...

Momoko,la siguiente guerrera.

* * *

**Prólogo.**

* * *

**Momoko en el País de las Maravillas.**

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado la idea :)**

**Intentaré actualizar pronto,pero he dicho intentaré...No os ilusionéis.**

**Bueno~**

**Si me dejáis un Review os regalaré chocolate :3 (Si,esto es soborno)**

**Al principio todos ivan a ser los hijos de los personajes de la Película,pero recordé que hay una serie que también son los hijos de los personajes de cuentos y decidí ponerlo así.**

**Y...no me acuerdo como se llamaban esas galletitas que te cambian el tamaño,que Alicia se comió un montón de veces,y es que esos tipos le pusieron un nombre muy raro...Parecido a esto :Glucerpoasdfas c:**

**El gato en realidad se llama Sonrisitas (En español latino,que es en el idioma que yo vi la película),pero en ingles tengo entendido que se llama el Gato de Cheshire,y decidí pornerlo así.**

**Bueno,dejen review.**

**ºººººººººººº  ¿Review's? ºººººººººº  
**

**-Carolin-LoveYou-**


	2. Capitulo I

**Nota: **_Siento haber tardado en actualizar. El Instituto comienza pronto y estoy nerviosa porque todavía no he terminado las tareas de verano.__  
_

**Aclaración:**_Las Ppgz y sus personajes **no** me pertenecen,y ''Alicia en el País de las Maravillas,**tampoco.**__  
_

* * *

**Momoko en el País de las Maravillas.**

* * *

**Capitulo I: El Conejo Blanco.**

* * *

Se despertó, pero no se movió de su cama, pues era sábado y no tenía intenciones de levantarse temprano.

Pensó un momento sobre el sueño que había tenido. Estaba en un bosque en llamas, con un chico delante. El chico daba algo de miedo. El la miraba fijamente.

Un escalofrío recorrió su columna.

Ahora su padre no estaba en casa, y eso era bueno. Desde la pérdida de su madre, su padre no hacía más que regañarla.

Recordó que pronto vendría su padre. Por eso, se levantó de su cama. Decidió salir al parque a leer un libro. Estaba caminando por el parque, buscando un lugar donde poder leer tranquilamente. Entonces, encontró un lugar perfecto. Estaba un poco alejado del lugar en el que los niños pequeños jugaban. Todo estaba tranquilo y no había nadie alrededor.

Dejó su libro en el suelo y cogió un mantel de su bolso, para ponerlo en el suelo y poder tumbarse. Cuando iva a coger el libro, se sorprendió al encontrarlo en la boca de un conejo. Lo observó detenidamente. Era muy bonito, pero algo extraño. Era blanco, con un mechón rubio y de ojos azules.

-Vamos pequeño,dámelo-Le dijo suavemente y acercando su mano lentamente hacia el conejo para no asustarlo-

Cuando iva a garrar el libro, el conejo echó a correr, parándose justamente en un árbol un poco alejado de donde se encontraba ella.

Momoko suspiró y siguió al conejo, pues su padre le regañaría si perdía el libro, y decirle que un conejo se llevó su libro, no era un excusa muy buena.

Siguiendo al conejo, se adentró en el bosque, casi lo pierde de vista, pero pudo ver como entraba en un agujero. Parecía ser su madriguera.

Se acercó hasta ella, y metió su cabeza en el interior. Al no ver al conejo, fue adentrando más y más en el agujero.

Todo ocurrió a cámara lenta.

Su entorno se volvió oscuro, y sentía que se caía, pero no veía nada.

Una luz apareció delante de ella y después, todo le dolía.

* * *

Abrió los ojos. Lo veía todo borroso.

Pestañeó varias veces, para ver si su vista volvía, y poco a poco, se fue haciendo más clara.

Recorrió su entorno con la mirada, al parecer estaba en un bosque.

-Vaya, parece que ya has despertado.-

Momoko se giró hacia la dirección de donde provenía esa voz,sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, al ver lo que había delante suya.

Se frotó los ojos, comprobando si todo era un sueño.

Delante suya, había una chica rubia, atado en dos coletas que caían en forma de caireles, de ojos azules. Todo eso era normal, pero lo realmente extraño, es que una orejas de conejo sobresalían de su cabeza, y atrás tenía una cola de conejo.

Vestía una...¿Camiseta?No, no era una camiseta, era más bien un...¿Jersey?Si, llevaba un Jersey blanco sin mangas, unos pantalones de lana blanca, y unas botas blancas que alrededor tenía lana, dando la impresión de que eran jerseys.

La chica le tendió la mano, ofreciéndole ayuda para levantarse, y pudo ver que tenía guantes blancos. Dudó en cogerle la mano, pero al final aceptó la ayuda.

-Eres Momoko, ¿verdad?- Preguntó- Yo soy Miyako-

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?-

-Tu madre era muy famosa en el País- El rostro de la pelirroja se iluminó-

-¿Conociste a mi madre?-

Ante la pregunta, Miyako se entristeció, y bajó la mirada.

-No, pero la Reina nos contó muchas cosas de ella. Se enfrentó a la Reina Roja, y salvó al País de las Maravillas. Ivamos a pedir su ayuda, pero nos enteramos de que estaba muerta, por eso, necesitamos tu ayuda- Explicó.

-¿País de las Maravillas? ¿Reina roja? ¿¡De qué me estás hablando!? ¡Estás loca! ¡Yo me largo!- Gritó exasperada-

Se giró, y caminó hacia donde había caído, pero se sorprendió al ver como sólo había una gran barrera transparente. Iva a caminar hace ella, pero paró al oír pequeños sollozos ahogados detenió su paso y volvió a girarse.

Miyako estaba a unos pocos pasos de ella, agachada, llorando e intentando ahogar sus sollozos. Inmediatamente corrió hacia ella con expresión preocupada. Por alguna razón, sentía que la pequeña rubia estaba llorando por ella. Sentía que era su culpa.

Se agachó junto a ella, y puso su mano en las espalda. En modo de apoyo.

La rubia, al sentir su mano, alzó la cabeza. Momoko vio como sus mejillas estaban rojas y húmedas. Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas. Estaban hinchados y un poco rojos. También moqueaba un poco. El corazón se le encogió al verla en ese estado. Suspiró, y pensó en lo siguiente que iba a decir.

-Miyako -Dijo su nombre por primera vez -, si me explicas lo que pasa, consideraré la idea de ayudarte en lo que sea que tenga que ayudar -

La rubia dejó de llorar, pero aún seguía moqueando un poco.

Se restregó los ojos con la mano, intentando parar las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos.

-B-bien -Tomó aire- Necesitamos tu ayuda. La Reina roja ha vuelto a tomar el control del País de las Maravillas...- -En ese momento, ella dejó de escuchar -

De pronto, un recuerdo pasó fugazmente por su cabeza. De pequeña, su madre le contaba cuentos sobre que ella había visitado un País en el que todo era diferente. Donde había seres de cuentos, como gatos que desaparecían. Conejos que hablaban... Ella siempre había pensado que todo eso eran cuentos. Ahora se suponía que ella estaba en ese País.

Si su madre a estado ahí, significaba que alguien la conocía. Recordó que Miyako le había dicho que la Reina le había hablado sobre ella. Alomejhor si hablaba con esa tal Reina podía averiguar más cosas sobre ella.

-Miyako, ¿me puedes llevar con esa Reina?-

Inmediatamente, la rubia dejó de hablar. Y contestó a la pregunta.

- Me temo que no puedes hablar con ella. La Reina roja la ha aprisionado-

-¿Hay alguna forma de poder hablar con ella?-

-Si. Enrealidad dos. La primera es que vaya yo y tu me acompañes. La segunda es salvar el País de las Maravillas.-

Momoko pensó en la primera obción. Sinceramente, ella prefería estar a solas con la Reina, pero no podría llegar sola. No tenía la habilidad suficiente como para poder esquivar a los guardias que seguramente habrían. Porque claro, una Reina tenía que tener protección.

Si elegía salvar el País de las Maravillas, seguramente estaría poniendo su vida en peligro... No sabía que hacer.

-De alguna forma, me siento identificada...Yo tampoco recuerdo a mis padres. Mi hermano es el único que recuerdo que tengo de que alguna vez fui humana...Y ni siquiera sé donde se encuentra ahora - Susurró casi de forma inaudible -

En ese momento lo supo todo. La iva a ayudar. Ella no deseaba el mismo sufrimiento. Ella no quería que Miyako sufriera por la misma causa que ella... Bueno, no la misma causa, pero el caso es que no quería que ella sufriera. Le había cogido algo de cariño. Y eso era extraño, ya que apenas había pasado mucho tiempo con ella.

- Te ayudaré, pero... cuando todo eso se acabe...¿podré saber algo sobre mi mamá?-Preguntó insegura -

- ¡Claro que sí! -Dijo alegremente -

-Bueno, ¿qué tengo que hacer?- Preguntó con decisión-

Miyako se puso seria.

-La Reina me dio un papel con cuatro nombres; Brick, Butch, Boomer, Kaoru. Tienes que buscar esos cuatro nombres- Le explicó, entregándole el papel.

-Un momento, ¿has dicho ''tienes''? ¿Se supone que yo sola tengo que buscar cuatro nombres?-

-Debo informarle a la Reina de tu llegada. Te alcanzaré en un rato -

-¿Pero cómo se supone que deba buscar cuatro nombres?-

-Lo sabrás-

Y, con un guiño, salió corriendo hacia alguna parte a velocidad increíble, dejando en su lugar un rastro de polvo y una estela.

* * *

**Ahí se acaba!**

**Miyako y Momoko ya se conocieron x). Estoy tan feliz de que me dejaran review que los voy a responder.**

**Blue Sky99: **Me alegro de que te haya gustado. Aquí está la continuación :)

**Luli.A.Z: **Me encanta que te encante x) (?) Aquí está el segundo cap de ésta historia.

**Ichigo-nn: **Me alegro de que te haya gustado. Yo también la ví, solo que tu eres una suertuda. Tuviste la suerte de verlo en el cine, mientras que yo me tuve que conformar con verlo en la diminuta pantalla de mi móvil T^T -Se recupera- Aquí está la continuación, espero que te haya gustado éste cap.

**Amatista 3: **En realidad, no lo puse para aclarar, lo que pasa es que se me olvidó . Espero que te haya gustado éste cap. :). ¿Chocolate...? Ah, si...Chocolate -Le entrega chocolate-

**Yolotsin Xochitl : **Gracias, aquí está la continuación :3.

**Fiction Girl: **Obvio que es bueno, ¿a quién no le gusta el chocolate? Bueno, seguro que hay alguien a quien no le guste. Gracias, aquí está la conti :)

**BrickxBlossom: **Sip, lo siento por eso. Éste capitulo también es algo corto, pero intentaré hacer el siguiente más largo. Me alegro de que te encante. Yo también espero poder terminarlo. Daré todo mi empeño para poder terminarlo :)

**Muchas gracias por sus Review. Estoy muy feliz xD. También gracias por leer la historia :)**

**Disculpad la falta de ortografía.**

**ººººººººººººº**** ¿Review's? ººººººººººº**

**-Carolin-LoveYou-**


End file.
